Amphetamine (AMPH) is a drug of abuse that causes the degeneration of striatal dopamine terminals in mammals. Superoxide radicals seem to participate in AMPH-induced damage because its toxicity is attenuated in Cu/Zn superoxide dismutase transgenic (SOD-tg) mice. To provide a detailed analysis of molecular changes associated with AMPH toxicity, we used cDNA arrays consisting of 1176 genes to detect differential changes in gene expression in the striata of wild-type and SOD-tg mice treated with neurotoxic doses of the drug. We found 42 genes that showed >1.8-fold changes in at least two consecutive time points during the course of the study and were differentially affected by AMPH in the two genotypes. Several genes showed changes that were superoxide-dependent.